wmhsfandomcom-20200216-history
Closing Doors
And Again I was Bored & I found out being a Lesbo but I think, think, think & think & I'm found out that I'm not that's why I'm making a Story about Juliet a closet lesbanese, Who's Friend with Sarah the Feminist but She is not here xD so anyway enjoy Closing Doors March 13, 2009 Juliet, 13 'Morning' ~Morning Alarm Bells~ Yay! School is almost OVER! 2 more days before Hanging in the Beach with All-Time Lover, Tyler Loder, What Do We might in Class, i wish Boredom will not Invade the Class, I'm really Super Excited but now Shower Time Dot. Dot. Dot. 'School' Here it is My School, Always Noisy & Fun, I can now see Tyler Waving "Jules! Jules! My Juliet!" said Tyler "Tyler!" I glomp Tyler & He carried me & swirl me around I kiss him fastly before some Teacher saw Us then We walk together till our Room, Holding Hands Then We sat with the Group which are all sitting in big round circle & I Ask "So What's with The Circle thing?" "Mrs. Nodds said it's Free Time & Alice said let's play Truth or Dare" said our Classmate named Robin "Oh Joy, I Wanna Join" i replied "Ok, if the Bottle points You're the "it" "Yah Yah We know that" *spins the bottle* this is the first time I was Nervous about Truth or Dare maybe Because I'm not Leading it or something And the Baddest Luck i got is The Bottle points me Everyone cheered & Shouts then Robin ask me "Truth or Dare" as Always I said Dare coz' Truth is so Boring & Just Playing Safe "DARE" all of them said many Dares then Robin said the Weirdest Dare ever "I Dare You to Kiss who will the Bottle will points next evn though it's a Girl or a Boy" I gulp so hard that I cough then Robin spins the bottle again & Bottle points to Alice then I Gasp like its the End of the World, glance in a innocent way to Tyler & relief He nodded with Confidence All of them are Screaming Alice & My Name, then I get inside the circle, I didn't look at Alice While She did to, Then Our Eyes Meets when Me got in the Center, All of them scream "KISS! KISS!" My Heart pumped & I Feel The World has just Stopped & Alice and I are the only one Moving it's like a Slow-mo thing which I only felt in my Whole Life It is it! BOOM! Our Lips meets & I Felt something which i never felt before, I close my Eyes Tight then Alice Push away & I smirked to Robin, I hold hands with Alice & raise it, I look at Tyler & said "what are you doing tonight? I said " Nothing, hbu?" "Why not we Hang out tonight, my place with Pizza" "Ok" i said, I was very relieve with happening not about Tonight but the Kiss it felt so Incredible! Her lips was so Soft, Home at Last I run to my Bedroom & scream to my pillow & i was kinda happy kissing Alice but then I realize something about all of the times I was Disgusted by Seeing Lesbo walking & buying in some Malls in happy grins & i just felt how it is then i ask myself if I'm Lesbo